


Nocturne

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [63]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Stygian held in a flinch as his own voice rang through his head, remembering that night. Oh he had called-had shrieked-screamed-begged-pleaded-and anything else imaginable for hours, till his throat was raw, bleeding, torn-And there was no response.He stared at the edge of the bridge, the world basked in monochrome, a mark of his foolish trust. At a moment later he saw him, basked in a halo of light he appeared saintly, the god he was; Kishin, well over millennia later-Where were you?
Series: Within The Shadows [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 18





	Nocturne

He didn’t look like them-wasn’t like them. His appearance was enough proof of that. But he also didn’t talk like them. Voice coming out in strange clicks and chitters-animalistic-while they on the other hand sounded so fluid, lyrical.  
So he hid from them, the townspeople. After all there were many of them, and only one of him. And people are afraid of what they don’t understand. Shilo would know-he was scared of them.  
However that all changed one day, when he showed up. Smiling kindly-marks adorning his broad and rather stern looking face-but the marks were similar to his own appearance, so he didn’t mind. An aura also radiated from the man-very powerful-and so similar.  
He offered a gentle and harmless hand to Shilo, lips curled upward into a pleasant expression.  
“Hello there little one,” He greeted softly.  
Shilo gasped. He could understand him! And because of that-he trusted him. After all, why wouldn’t he? The child reached up and accepted the hand, it engulfed his tiny one.  
“Come now, let us get you settled. I am positive the townspeople would love you help,” he said gently.  
Shilo nodded and grinned widely, with the innocence only associated with youth and followed, wings dragging on the ground behind him.  
…  
Shilo huffed and crossed his arms pouting. He now physically appeared around the age of twelve, but was much older, had seen many generations come and go, healing as many as he could. He knew their language, their culture, everything, was worshipped day in and day out-and frankly-he was rather tired of it.  
He wished he could go join the other children in activities, sparring or tapestry making, or literally anything other than sitting here all day.   
One day he finally approached Kishin about it. The Deity didn’t visit often, but would come check on him every once in a while. Or the person in charge of the temple would tattle on him. Then he’d get in trouble. Which was dumb.  
“Please Kishin?” He asked, eyes shining with hope, “Can’t I join the other children in training?”  
“As I have already told you Shilo-no,” the older sighed.  
Shilo huffed, “But why? Why can’t I learn like them? Why can’t I fight?”  
“Because I said no!” he exclaimed, turning around.  
Shilo scrambled backwards eyes widened in fear and starting to water.   
He quickly realized he had snapped and reigned in his anger, “I said no Shilo. You are not meant to fight, it is not in your nature. You are a healer. Furthermore, you live a life of luxury, you have no need to know those barbaric skills. Should you ever be in the slightest bit of danger, you need only call me.”  
“Yes sir…” he whispered hunching inward not wanting to set him off again.  
…  
Need only call him?  
That was a joke.  
Stygian held in a flinch as his own voice rang through his head, remembering that night. Oh he had called-had shrieked-screamed-begged-pleaded-and anything else imaginable for hours, till his throat was raw, bleeding, torn-  
And there was no response.  
He stared at the edge of the bridge, the world basked in monochrome, a mark of his foolish trust. A moment later he saw him, basked in a halo of light he appeared saintly, like the god he was; Kishin, well over a millennia later-  
Where were you?  
“Shilo,” He began. Stygian gave no reaction. “I do not wish to fight you-fighting is not within your nature.”   
That seemed to be a very wrong choice of wording, gaining a reaction from the cimmerian. The air around them turned icy-frigid, the hair on their skin standing up quickly at the unnatural chill.  
“Not within my nature...” he speaks softly, repeating him, “Not within my nature?! You don’t KNOW my nature Kishin!” He spat out the name as though it was toxic, hatred flowing off him in waves.  
“Shilo-I understand I messed up-,”  
“Where were you?” He abruptly interrupts, eyes full of barely masked fury.  
Kishin paled, giving no response.  
“Where were you?!” Stygian screams again, demanding an answer.   
The air became heavy-stiff, weighing down on everyone standing in the area like there was a sudden pressure on their lungs and bodies. The heroes one by one fell down to their knees, bracing themselves, struggling to breath under the pressure. Time blinks in panic, one hand grabbing at his chest, watching the two distant figures as they exchanged words, what exactly was Invicta’s plan with this? The other cimmerians didn’t seem as affected, heaving breathes through their lungs and gripping nearby objects trying to steady themselves. Invicta glanced over to Ara, who returned his solemn gaze sadly-they both knew the answer…  
Kishin faltered, unable to meet his eyes, looking away: ashamed.   
Stygian glowered, grip on the demon sword tightening, fingers beginning to stretch and morph, becoming claw like and sharp. “You abandoned me- FOR HIM!!” He thrusts a trembling hand into the air, pointing in the direction of Invicta.   
Kishin sighed. “Yes-I did,” he admitted hoping this admittance would placate him.  
Those singular words, however, shattered the calm and collected facade the Titan has managed to uphold for centuries.   
He visibly trembled, entire form going rigid, before the most awful, blood curdling shriek erupted from his throat. Filled with rage, the scream pierced through everyone and everything present. The heroes frantically scrambled to cover their ears, trying to minimize the damage it was inflicting on their ear drums. The cimmerians, on the other hand, panicked-feeling the glass in their mirrors begin trembling-a sign of cracking-  
His scream reverberated off the stone, loose pebbles falling down. Even Kishin tensed at the sheer force and magnitude, forcing himself to remain composed and not grimace.  
There was then a sickening sound in the air, penetrating the noise as Stygian’s back cracked and split open, two shriveled and rotting appendages jutting outward from his spine where once beautiful mosaic wings blessed from the goddesses had been. But now they were shriveled and shredded-holes scattered throughout.   
The demon sword pulsed and radiated it’s own dark aura before beginning to expand in size. The blade twitched and sparked before being encased by black lightning. Stygian’s hand was encompassed by it as well and his skin started turning to match-left arm now looking warped-demonic as the surrounding shadows swarmed around him. His usually blank and sightless eyes morphed horribly, becoming black-endless pits of hatred and wrath.  
“Very well. I am so sorry-Stygian.” Kishin spoke clearly, double helix sword appearing in his hand.  
…  
Ara and Atlantis started helping the lights and other cimmerians stumble away from the battle, knowing that this could easily get out of hand.  
While the others were distracted Invicta managed to pull Tempest aside. The erembour was trembling fearfully. Invicta noticed and kneeled down to his height placing a hand on his shoulder, expression going soft, “It will be alright. I promise.”  
“Are you sure?” He whispered.  
Invicta sighed and hugged him gently, whispering in his ear so no one else would hear, “Remember what we discussed.” He then pulled away and stood up.  
The younger stared up at him with hesitancy and fear which slowly turned to determination and he nodded.  
“Good lad,” the Titan nodded before turning away.  
…  
The two of them were practically at a stand still-matching blow for blow. Strike for strike. Parry and counters. Blocks and dodges. Neither tiring, neither faltering.  
“Why don’t you just go ahead and give up?” Stygian hissed, tongue practically snake like, “It wouldn’t be the first time!”  
Kishin scowled huffing, “You think I don’t regret leaving you?”  
Block, parry, counter, dodge.  
“I think you regret leaving a stain on your image-but not leaving me behind,” the titan growled.  
“Then I’m afraid you are mistaken-,”  
“I forgot how righteous you were-,”  
Block, parry, counter, dodge.  
“It is not righteousness-,”  
“Oh yes forgive me for my insolence!” Stygian growled eyes flaring.  
“Stygian-,”  
Block, parry, counter, dodge.  
“What? You always loved to ridicule me over every. Single. Thing. That you deemed imperfect-!”  
“I was trying to help you-,”  
“AND LOOK AT ME NOW!!”  
Stygian swung his blade in an arch over his head and it collided with Kishin, causing the taller’s heels to dig into the stone and skid back. He grit his teeth and shoved back, throwing the titan away several feet. Stygian landed on his feet, balancing easily, the rotting remnants of wings on his back giving him a steep advantage with landing.   
Kishin frowned, troubled, “And what exactly do you believe yourself to be now, Stygian?”  
This caused Stygian to give pause, staring at his once mentor, panting for breath from the exertion, “What a ridiculous question.” he scoffed, Kishin watched carefully, noticing that he relaxed ever so slightly at conversation.  
“Well?” He urged, he just needed him to step forward-even just a little…  
Stygian shook his head, standing up straight and spreading his arms apart as if presenting himself, giving a dry laugh,” Broken, mangled, destroyed, powerful, violent, free, in control. Everything you NEVER wanted me to be.”  
Kishin grimaced at that, his grip on his sword tightening,” Is that truly what you believe?”  
“Please just shut up, I want to enjoy ripping your soul from your chest.” The titan sighed, as if bored before launching once more at the god who jerked to shield himself from the powerful blow.  
Block, parry, counter-  
Before the cimmerian could pull away to strike again, Kishin reached out, taking hold of the metalic discolored wrist and he twisted it.  
Stygian cried out as he felt Ghirahim fall from his grasp, fingers brushing and darting out, desperately reaching but to no avail as his world is plunged into utter darkness.  
He jerks his hand from Kishin’s hold with a vicious snarl, stumbling backwards, almost tripping on a piece of rubble. He reached out with his senses, trying to locate the demon sword but for some reason his powers were clouded, obscured, what?  
Kishin glared at the blackened, vile, sword disposed on the ground as it shifted back to it’s humanoid state, pushing itself up, bolting to go to Stygian’s side-ah, no no, that wouldn’t do. Kishin raised his hand and a resilient beam of light plowed into it. No more of that bad influence.  
Ghirahim cried out and fell down gripping his stomach tightly, nails digging into his flesh around the seering wound.  
All at once Stygian sensed him and ran to his side hearing him and a wave of panic and fear hit him, dropping down to his knees his hands begin brushing around, scraping over stone, feeling around before finally finding him. Ghirahim hisses in pain as his injury is pressed on causing Stygian to recoil then immediately pulling him into his lap, “Where? Where are you hurt?” he speaks lowly, terrified; the shadows around licking at him and around in agitation, a warning to keep Kishin away.  
“Sty-you’ll only hurt yourself-just go-,” Ghirahim tries protesting, watching the looming god not even ten feet away from them, watching them with interest, his heart beating in panic, he couldn't be the reason his butterfly fell.  
“WHERE?!” Stygian demanded, tears slipping past his lashes and starting to pour down his face for the first time in over millennia.  
Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and guided him to the wound on his stomach, caving as he saw the tears.   
“No-no…” Stygian whispered shaking his head, fingers brushing over the severed and split skin, the blood meeting his touch. His stomach lurched, this was bad, this was so bad. He couldn’t teleport him, he wouldn’t survive it. He tilts his head, making sure Kishin hadn’t moved before squeezing his eyes shut and trying to heal it-but just as it had ever since that night-nothing happened.  
“No-no-no-no!!” He cried shaking his head and drawing upon more of his own energy- please-please just work-please! Ghirahim was all he had-all he had-  
Tears poured down his face and he started coughing violently from trying to use the magic which had been sealed off. Taken.  
“Sty-just run-, please,” Ghirahim begged softly, feeling blood begin seeping up his throat, knowing his whole form had been compromised.  
“NO!” The titan shrieked, clenching his fist and pressing against the wound again, blood covering his hand completely and suddenly, he felt something within him crack.  
A tidal wave of power washed over him and he lurched, coughed violently as all the air was expelled from his lungs, they burned, ached, he couldn’t breath-but the wound underneath his hand started sealing-it was closing! He poured as much energy as he had into it-sealing the wound shut and fixing his skin-leaving not even the faintest trace of a scar behind, before entirely collapsing on top of him, utterly drained of his powers and energy.  
The demon sword scooped him up as soon as he could prop himself up, holding him to his chest and protectively hiding his face away, “You idiot-,” he whispers utterly despared, tears pricking to his eyes before the two were forced apart. Chains of light rising and latching around Ghirahim’s wrists while Stygian was yanked away, body limp, exhausted.  
Kishin stared down at the form of Stygian sadly before looking over to the others who all stood there in disbelief, “I’ve done as you asked.”


End file.
